Un angel sin alas
by 39medalla
Summary: Puede que en el origen y en un principio los pasos no fuesen tan exactos y premonitorios, pero ella, agarrada a su cerveza y su chaqueta comenzó a través del tiempo un vuelo con el que ya jamas volverá a ser la misma.


**Un ángel sin alas.**

A través del tiempo pude ver lo que este buscaba de mí... devorar mis horas.

Su caminar lento y pausado sólo daba énfasis a su mirada felina. Lo devoraba todo, pero no veía más allá de su propio deseo, el cual se desvirtuaba entre el humo y las voces de quienes la rodeaban. Cruzó ante un espejo, su imagen quedó atrapada entre los latidos y los lamentos de todos los que estaban en el local, entre las risas y una felicidad que no era tan plena cómo podía presagiarse al mirarla. Una vez más su imagen no apareció ante su propia mirada, pero la costumbre no la hizo amedrentarse ante este pequeño detalle que definía de ella su propia personalidad y su propio destino...

La música envolvía el ambiente, ella seguía escudriñando el horizonte en busca de su próxima compañía, ¿víctima o ganadora? el momento lo diría. Se acercó a la barra para pedir otra copa, sólo que esta vez, la presencia de aquél Ángel blanco de alas negras hipnotizó sus sentidos. No pudo acercarse, una barrera invisible la mantenía alejada y sin poder mantener siquiera la mirada, repelía hasta sus pasos, siquiera sus pensamientos podían atravesar la barrera invisible que flotaba alrededor del Ángel.

Fue suficiente mirar para comprender que las alas de aquella visión la habían envuelto en el hechizo, en el conjuro que la mantendría en vigilia toda aquella noche, luego, regresaría a su ataúd con la luz del sol. Pero de momento la noche era suya y bebería de la sangre de la pasión si conseguía despegar su entumecimiento de aquella barra.

Quería desmembrar el crucifijo que engarzado al cuello del ángel no la dejaba clavar sus colmillos en la misma dirección. Quería arrancarlo para poder tomar su cuerpo, su sangre, su mirada, su sonrisa.

Pronto la noche llegaría a su fin, pronto su oportunidad menguaría en pos del sol.

Habría que darse prisa para que no se escapase la maravillosa oportunidad de poseer todo lo que ese ángel significaba. Cruzó el angosto pasillo repleto de mujeres y hombres, todos aferrados a su anonimato, todos buscando una mirada que los sedujese, todas con el dogma de estar equivocados y vivir en pecado.

Pero para la cazadora sólo existe el mágico elixir de la cacería que flotaba alrededor de la próxima pieza, "aquél ángel". Las horas no corrían en balde y pasaban sin poder lograr emboscar sensación o acercamiento alguno para destruir el crucifijo, el hechizo, todo lo que las apartaba a la una de la otra.

Llegaba el alba y por esta noche, muy a su pesar, tendría que dejarla escapar en busca de una mejor oportunidad y una mejor atalaya desde donde poder trazar su plan de seducción. A cambio su presa esta vez fue el antónimo de aquel Ángel que ya por siempre ardería en su pupila entre maldición y placer, entre tormento y tortura.

Un mes más tarde...

La noche estaba tan apática, que ninguna de aquellas almas le hacía sentir latido interior alguno, miraba sus corazones latir, sus ojos brillar y sentía que el deseo se había apagado aquella noche en la que aquel Ángel iluminó su existencia y ensombreció su andar.

El alcohol pesaba ya demasiado en su cuerpo y el vaso de cristal se escurrió de sus manos cuando en dirección a la puerta la vio... Esta vez aquél Ángel venía de negro.

En sus alas, un rojo intenso que mareaba con tan solo pensarlo, en sus ojos el rímel de un desafió cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron...

"_Acércate dijo aquel Ángel..." _

Ella sólo obedeció y se enfrascaron en un baile de seducción que las apartó del resto, cabalgando a lomos de un tiempo que seguía la dirección naciente del sol. Sólo se miraban, el viejo espejo seguía mudo ante cualquier imagen de ambas, ante cualquier vestigio de presencia.

Su gastado reverso silenciaba el ambiente... Ángel y Vampiresa se devoraban sin rozarse... No existía la música, ésta enmudeció cuando el blanco coronó con un susurro el deseo de lo maligno y deseado que la hizo perder su color puro, su privilegio del blanco...

"_Tengo una copa de plata para ti." _Dijo el Ángel.

_Yo,_ (susurró Vampiresa), _un ataúd de Saúco donde el pecado es el vértice del placer, de lo inocuo. ¡Vente! _(dijo la Vampiresa), _vente hasta que plata y sol derritan mi esencia, hasta que tu sangre colonice mi pulso y haga cenizas mi existencia._

En un gesto infinito de ternura tomo la cintura del blanco ente y cubriendo sus cuerpos con su negra capa alzó el vuelo bajo el peso de las miradas de todos los presentes, que las siguieron hasta que ambas desaparecieron en una lucha tribal entre alas rojas y capa negra...

La pasión enmudeció a la noche que guardó silencio y envidió los sonidos que brotaban del féretro. Envidió el viejo crujir de madera y los acordes de un violín que acariciaban los arpegios que brotaban de dos gargantas al unísono.

Al día siguiente, con el nacimiento de la mañana, el ataúd había desaparecido sin apenas dejar rastro de su existencia. La copa de plata fue hallada en su lugar junto a una pluma roja y un trozo de aquél espejo que jamás las presenció. Ahora, cuando dan las doce una presencia invade el lugar inundándolo de una seducción que no es de este lado del mundo, de unos sonidos que despiertan a la bestia que todos llevamos latiendo dentro y que ansía salir... Ahora, cuando dan las doce, el ritual de una cita clandestina acecha detrás de cada viejo sonido.

_Génesis 1.1 "En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra"._

Pero esto sucedió después, mucho después de esta historia.


End file.
